Cake
|examine = A plain sponge cake. |weight = 0.3 }} Cake is a food that players can make with level 40 Cooking and yields 180 experience. Cake heals 40 life points per bite. Each cake is consumed in 3 bites, making a total of 120 life points recovered. This makes cake a poor food choice for Player-killing or Combat; however, it's a good choice for training Thieving or Agility. When one bite from a cake is consumed, the cake is named 2/3 Cake, and named Slice of cake after 2 bites. The cake can only be bought, cooked or pickpocketed in its whole form, however you can buy 2/3 Cake and Slice of cake from the Grand Exchange. There are rumours the 2/3 Cake is to be discontinued. A cake is excellent when used in a Cornucopia. Dropping monsters |} Cooking To make a cake, use an egg, a bucket of milk, and a pot of flour with a cake tin, to make an uncooked cake, then use the uncooked cake on a cooking range. With level 50 cooking, players may then use a chocolate bar on the cake to make chocolate cake. You may also add chocolate dust to a cooked cake. Failing to cook the cake will result in a burnt cake. The easiest way for free to play players to make many cakes quickly is to: first clear your inventory and go to Lumbridge. Next, go to the apartment at Lumbridge and get 5 buckets, then, go to the general store and buy 9 cake tins. Then, go to the flour mill and go collect 5 grain, and turn it to flour in the mill. Afterwards, collect the flour by collecting with the pot beside. Next, go down the street towards Lumbridge (or the chicken farm north-west of Lumbridge) and collect five eggs. Finally, go to the cow field east of Lumbridge and get milk from the dairy cows. Now use an egg with a tin and click "make all". This will put all the ingredients into the cake tins. Then, re-fill the buckets while you're there and go get more flour at the mill by repeating the steps above. Finally, get 5 more eggs and go to the cooking range inside Lumbridge castle. Doing this will save you a lot more time, run energy, and trips, thus giving you more exp. and gold faster. For members the easiest way to make cakes is to go to a Player-Owned house with a range, water source, shelves and an Oak larder (or up). You can find everything you need in the kitchen, and it's free, and unlimited in supply. Thieving With level 5 Thieving, cakes may be stolen from the bakery stalls in Ardougne and Keldagrim. However after stealing from the Baker's stalls, you can't buy from or sell to them for some while, or they will call for the guards (unless you have a Vial of stench (a)). Cakes are commonly used in thieving as a cheap alternative to food such as lobsters. 2/3 cake and slice of cake 2/3 cake is obtained by eating a bite of a cake, and a slice of cake is what is left of a full cake after eating two bites. They have two and one uses left, respectively, each bite healing 40 life points. It is not possible to add a chocolate bar to the 2/3 cake and slice of cake to create their respective Chocolate cake items. The only known place where a slice of cake respawns is on Moss Giant Island where 2 pieces respawn. de:Tortefi:Cake nl:Cake